<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【燐一】一彩推哥哥最后被推倒的故事 by tangtang7k7k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080709">【燐一】一彩推哥哥最后被推倒的故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangtang7k7k/pseuds/tangtang7k7k'>tangtang7k7k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangtang7k7k/pseuds/tangtang7k7k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一彩推哥哥最后被推倒的故事<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【燐一】一彩推哥哥最后被推倒的故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我是ooc大师！因为我剧情只看到第三章orz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        天城一彩回忆着和哥哥的几次见面，漫无目的地在es大楼里闲逛。行走间，注意到四周环境的变化，他抬起头，意外地发现自己无意中走到了哥哥的事务所。刚准备离去，便看见哥哥从事务所走出来。几乎是出自本能地，他从喉咙里挤出了声：“哥哥……！”</p><p>        天城燐音看向他，用那与一彩记忆中完全不同的语调说着：“弟弟同学？咱可不期待在这种地方遇见你呢？”</p><p>        一彩看着本该与他亲密无间的燐音，想起哥哥的疏离、甚至厌恶，他有些委屈：为什么哥哥会这样呢？都是偶像的缘故吗？</p><p>        他还未整理好思绪回答哥哥，燐音继续说：“不要用这种快哭出来的表情看着咱啊？咱可是什么都没做。好了，弟弟同学你就快回家吧，不要打扰咱了。”小声嘟囔着“今天真是运气不佳啊”，燐音就要越过在他面前的一彩。</p><p>        一彩看着燐音带着冷淡又无谓的表情走过，头脑一热，猛地扑过去，抱紧了哥哥。燐音一个趔趄，两人撞进了附近的休息室。</p><p>        一彩把燐音摁在墙上（想必他不知道这被称为壁咚），期待又委屈地看着燐音，有点责怪地问：“哥哥为什么要离开？我们都觉得哥哥绝对会成为最好的君主！而且哥哥，你离开的时候有在乎过我，和我告别吗……我那么担心你！”一彩向哥哥诉说着他的委屈，然而燐音反应平平。</p><p>        一彩想起以前有点别扭但仍然爱护自己的哥哥，和现在冷淡的模样完全不同，心里一阵难过，不自觉地抱住他的哥哥蹭了蹭。</p><p>        燐音不愿看一彩，这些年来他虽然与一彩十分疏远，埋藏在心中的对弟弟的情感仍然难以自制，现在被一彩靠近，年轻人的热情和熟悉的味道引发出被压抑的情欲。</p><p>        他吓了一跳，马上虚虚地推了推一彩贴得过近的胸膛，有些不耐烦地打断他：“说了不回去就是不回去，那里有什么意思呢？太无聊了。”一彩闻言，睁大了双眼，燐音看着弟弟因激动微红的面颊和湿漉漉的眼神，感觉下面的冲动更加强烈。</p><p>        他赶紧推开一彩：“好了，我要走了！”</p><p>        一彩感受到了哥哥下身的热度，思索了一下便说：“哥哥……我会让哥哥高兴起来的。”说完便蹲下，拉开燐音的裤子拉链。燐音顾不得自己的裤子和装出来的疏远，他赶紧拉起一彩，说：“不要这样任性！”他感觉自己言辞有些激烈，缓和了语气，哄道：“这里是外面，哥哥自己解决……”</p><p>        一彩听了很难过，他大声说：“帮哥哥解决性需求都不可以吗，我想帮到哥哥啊！而且哥哥放弃职责，离家出走这么多年，哥哥才是任性！”说完果断地含住燐音的阴茎。</p><p>        燐音下身受制于弟弟，身体又被牢牢摁在墙上（鬼知道这些年来他的弟弟力气被训练得这么大！）只能忍受着下体被包裹的快感，下身却越发兴奋。我都做了些什么啊……一彩还这么小，又是从哪里学来这些啊……他望向休息室的天花板，思绪混乱地思索着。</p><p>        一彩的动作生涩，不过他逐渐适应下来。他用嘴唇包住牙齿，慢慢吞吐起燐音硬热的阴茎。哥哥的好大好热……要好好地全部照顾到。一彩有点害羞地、一边吃着一边想。他感到自己也被哥哥的温度感染，身上发烫。</p><p>        一彩加快速度撸动着口腔包含不进的部分，用柔软的舌头挤压着哥哥的阴茎。燐音沉浸于欲望，舒适地喘气，他快要受不了弟弟情色又生涩的挑拨和眉眼间不自觉的诱惑，他把手搭上一彩毛茸茸的红发，在深顶了几下后，粗喘着射了出来。看着一彩努力吞下腥苦的精液却还是从嘴角漏出几滴，脸上还有刚刚被深喉呛到的泪水，他感到下身的火再次猛地烧起来。</p><p>        出于愧疚，他懊恼地克制住自己禽兽的欲望和对不听话的弟弟的愠怒，对弟弟轻声说道：“一彩快起来，我们先从这里出去。”却看见一彩坐在地上抚慰自己，听见哥哥对他说话，他软软地说：“哥哥帮我……”</p><p>        燐音正色说：“一彩，我们是兄弟，这是不应该的。”一彩听到后反问：“那哥哥刚才怎么不推开我？哥哥又兴奋了，对我也有欲望吧？哥哥……也帮帮我啊！”</p><p>        话音落下，空气沉默了下来。</p><p>        发生那样尴尬的意外和弟弟的不断逼迫使燐音相当烦躁，他生气了：“弟弟同学？你二话不说把我拉进休息室，你不顾我的拒绝做出那种事情，到最后还敢来谴责我？是不是哥哥太久没有教训你了？”被压抑的性欲和怒火碰撞在一起，天城燐音有些失去了理智，他拍了一下一彩的屁股，命令他：“转过去面向门。”</p><p>        一彩没见过这么生气的哥哥，他乖乖地转过去，不敢违抗，以为哥哥要打他的屁股。燐音却命令他把手舔湿，随后一彩便感受到自己的后面被哥哥骨节分明、修长好看的手入侵了。</p><p>        一彩因为后穴的饱胀感微微皱眉，他刚想扭头问哥哥，就因为突然弯曲的手指倒吸一口气。一彩好多次转头想要看哥哥，却被后穴不断扭动增加的手指刺激得直摇头，后来，甚至在手指碰触到肠壁某处的时候，他由于强烈的快感惊喘出声。</p><p>        燐音看扩张得差不多了，在后穴一张一合的挽留下果断地抽出手指，换上了自己的阴茎。阴茎缓慢地顶进湿软的后穴，一彩感受着肠壁寸寸的满足，小声哼出一声。</p><p>        燐音贴近一彩的耳朵，用气音吹着他的耳廓：“我们现在在休息室……虽然刚刚锁门了，一彩不要出声比较好。”一彩被哥哥呼出的热气烫得半身酥麻，后穴因为哥哥的刺激收缩抽搐，感受着哥哥在自己体内驰骋的硬热，想要大声呻吟又不得不紧紧捂住自己的嘴，偶尔从唇边漏出承受不住的闷哼。</p><p>        抽动了一会儿，燐音缓下速度，细细感受着弟弟软热丝滑的肠壁包裹自己的快感，他叹息着，对弟弟调笑：“一彩……你让哥哥很舒服哦，这是第一次吧？“他舔舔一彩红得滴血的耳廓，“我的弟弟真是天生淫荡，先是把哥哥蹭硬了，然后给哥哥口交，现在哥哥操你，你喜欢吗？”</p><p>        一彩习惯了哥哥大开大合的律动，此时燐音故意慢下来，又说了这么多羞耻的话，他感到自己的后穴收缩地更厉害，都快记得哥哥阴茎的形状。一彩不自觉地扭动着臀部，强忍着快溢出脑袋的羞耻与快感，在兄长给予的绵长快感里，轻声向燐音请求：“好喜欢……好喜欢哥哥，哥哥舒服，我也很舒服……哥哥动得快一点，好难受……”说完便本能地扭头要贴近燐音。</p><p>        燐音抱住一彩的身体，直接将他翻转过来，一彩被激烈的摩擦激出了一声呻吟，接着燐音覆上了他的唇，双手附上他的腰际。一彩被哥哥吻着，呼吸着哥哥铺面而来完完全全将他覆盖的气息，迷迷糊糊地想着：哥哥……这样的哥哥好温柔，如果能一直这样该多好……</p><p>        两人相互拥抱做爱，燐音在一彩的耳边喘息着，加快了下身的速度，他不断刺激一彩的敏感点，抚摸他的阴茎。快感的累积使一彩在燐音怀里抽搐起来，到达了高潮，后穴的内壁夹紧包裹住燐音的阴茎。</p><p>        燐音呼出一口气，把埋在一彩体内的阴茎抽了出来，撸动几下射了出来。他仔细地替一彩整理好衣服，脸上微微泛红。</p><p>        “呐，”他们几乎同时开口，见燐音不说话，一彩继续说，“哥哥……我知道哥哥离开乡里有自己很重要的原因，我会通过自己的眼睛去观察和判断。这样我也是真正的做出自己选择的人了！今天的事，我也会对哥哥负责的！”他看到燐音又要装出凶巴巴的样子，连忙大声说：“哥哥也要对我负责！呜呜……呜！”</p><p>        燐音赶紧捂住一彩的嘴，轻声责备：“我们还在事务所！”他垂下眼眸，神情中充满自责：“一彩，我喜欢你很久了，即使这样，你还对哥哥有所期待吗？”</p><p>        一彩呆滞了一下，他低下头，说：“我知道这样不对，但是……刚才我觉得很幸福。”</p><p>        他抱紧了哥哥。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>新人第一次写文，请多包涵与指正……(是画手，然而已经画不下去了！摔)<br/>这个标题让人一点读的欲望都没有啊(慌)<br/>intp就是能把做爱写成做作业的人吗(哭)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>